


Floriographical Optimism

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius rides to victory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floriographical Optimism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiv5468](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiv5468/gifts).



> Written on 22 March 2012 in response to [shiv5468](http://shiv5468.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _dye, perfume, silk_.

A wafting floral perfume made Hermione look up . . . in time to catch the bouquet. She caressed the silk of one petal, and its colour drained away like so much dye to paint a message before her:

> Gentleman Seven desires that you accept the white rose as your ticket to the annual Salisbury Plain Aethonon Derby.

Hermione blushed. _Coral roses represent desire, and white ones . . . ._

Intrigued, she attended . . . only to discover that it was Lucius Malfoy who deemed himself worthy of her.

As she watched him ride his mount to victory, she decided to allow him the opportunity to prove it.


End file.
